ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Film Reboot
Power Rangers is a live-action film based on the popular TV series. Plot A Space sarcophagus is found on the moon during Japan's first space program, the crew of which then bring the space sarcophagus back to Tokyo for examination, until public news of the sarcophagus brings the attention of General Goldar to Earth, who finds the sarcophagus and releases his master, Galactic Overlord Zedd, from his 10,000 year imprisonment. Zedd's rival, the wise sage Zordon, is forced to choose five teenagers of good character to become Power Rangers, granting them the power of the ancient dinosaurs and power over the elements of nature to fight Zedd and his army - among them being the evil Green Ranger. Characters Power Rangers * Thomas "Tommy" Oliver / Red Ranger: Native-American, originally a lone wolf but will risk his life for others. The serious leader of the team who has the power of the Tyrannosaurus and control over the element of fire. He searches for his brother, David. Wields the Power Sword, later gaining the Dragon Armor and Dragon Dagger from his brother when he dies. Feels a mutual connection with his Tyrannozord. * Jason Lee Scott / Black Ranger: Tommy's best friend and strong second-in-command who has the power of the Mammoth and control over the element of Earth. Wields the Power Hammer. He is the team's strength, being the tallest and most muscular. * Zachary "Zack" Taylor / Blue Ranger: Black American. Inventor of Hip-Hop Kido dance-fighting technique who has the power of the Triceratops and control over the element of Ice. Wields the Power Lance, which can be seperated in two. Outgoing and fun-loving. * Kimberly Ann "Kim" Hart / Yellow Ranger: Outgoing gymnast from Beverly Hills who has the power of the Smilodon and control over the element of lightning. Wields the Power Flail, which she can use to electrocute her opponents. * Trini Kwan / Pink Ranger: Foreign Exchange Student from Vietnam. Free-spirited and somewhat ditzy, but cares very much for her teammates. Has the power of the Pteranodon and control over the element of wind, making her the only power ranger who can fly. Wields the Power Bow which doubles as a double-ended sword. Allies * Zordon: The wise sage of the planet Eltar and the creator of the power coins, who choses the Power Rangers. During the climax of the war on Eltar, he is sealed away in a time and space warp by Zedd, but moments beforehand, sets off a void that traps Zedd inside what forms into the space sarcophagus. After being awakened from emergency stasis by Goldar's arrival, who was searching for his missing leader, Zordon takes it upon himself to choose 5 humans to use the power coins to protect Earth's from Zedd's evil. * Alpha 5: (Voiced by Steven Horowitz) The last surviving automaton of Zordon's command ship. While stationed on Eltar, he was often saddled with thankless clean-up jobs, but once he and Zordon were the only survivors of the crash landing 10,000 years prior, it was up to him to recruit 5 human natives as the keepers of the power coins and oversee the progress in their training. He is understandably skeptical about the idea, but he gradually learns to see just how much he can relate to the 5 young warriors. He becomes a second mentor to them following the completion of their training. Dinozords Sentient machines Zordon created from fossils centuries ago should Lord Zedd ever return. * Red Tyrannozord: Dinozord of the Red Ranger, emerges from a volcanic pit. Can stand on its tail to deliever jump kicks and attacks with Tyranno Fire. Serves as the head, torso and upper legs of Megazord. * Black Mammothzord: Dinozord of the Black Ranger, emerges from an icy land. Attacks with Mammoth Blizzard. Serves as the arms and back of Megazord and MegaDragonzord. * Blue Tricerazord: Dinozord of the Blue Ranger, emerges from a desert. Attacks with Tricera Cannon. Serves as the left leg of Megazord and MegaDragonzord. * Yellow Sabertooth Tigerzord: Dinozord of the Yellow Ranger, emerges from a jungle. Attacks with Tiger Cannon. Serves as the right leg of Megazord and MegaDragonzord. * Pink Pterazord: Dinozord of the Pink Rangers, emerges from an active volcano. Attacks with Ptera Beam. Serves as the chestplate of Megazord * Green Dragonzord: Controlled by the Dragon Dagger, this Godzilla-esque zord raises from the sea once summoned. Armed with Dragon Fire, finger lasers and a tail drill. Changes sides with the Power Rangers after Green Ranger is killed. Serves as the head, torso and upper legs of the MegaDragonzord while its tail and chest shield come together to become its Drill Saber. * Titanus the Carrierzord: A giant Brachiosaurus-esque zord who appears through a misty forest valley. Can shoot Brachio Fire. Dinozord combinations * Megazord: Combination of the five main Dinozords who wields the Mega Sword and Mammoth Shield. Can also fire eyebolts and a Cranial Laser from the crown on his forehead. * MegaDragonzord: Combination of the Green Zillazord, Mammoth, Tricera and Sabertooth Tigerzords who wields the Drill Saber. Also attacks with its Fin Blade. * Ultrazord: Final combination of the 7 Dinozords, used to destroy Zedd, his minions and his Serpentera. Its attack consists of an energy barrage, followed a series of slashes from the Mega Sword. Lord Zedd's forces * Galactic Overlord Zedd (voiced by Robert Axelrod): The main villain who seeks to conquer the universe with the power coins. Utterly sadistic and ruthless, he lets nothing stand in his way of achieving his goal. Creates monsters from animals or inanimate objects with his staff and makes them grow big in size. Meets his fate with Serpentera's destruction. * David Trueheart / Green Ranger: Tommy's brother whom was seperated from him at birth. After resurfacing, Zedd finds David and fills his mind with hatred for his brother. But after Tommy makes David see sense, David starts fighting against his Zedd alongside his brother. Upon seeing this, Goldar kills the Green Ranger (branding him a traitor), forcing David to pass his Dragon Dagger and Dragon Armor to Tommy to help him stop Zedd's evil. * Goldar (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan): Zedd's main general, and most loyal servant. A "monkey" in golden armor and wings who wields a sword. He proves his loyalty by spending 10,000 years searching for his leader and finding the space sarcophagus within a japanese science lab and freeing Zedd. Develops a rivalry with Red Ranger. Kills Green Ranger after betraying them and dies himself after fighting a Dragon Armored Red Ranger. * Rita Repulsa '''(Voiced by Barbara Goodson): Zedd's 1st lieutenant, who secretly despises Zedd after being denied the chance to finish seizing control of planet Eltar. She seeks to overthrow Lord Zedd and conquer the universe herself. Once Zedd becomes wise to Rita's treachery, he kills her without mercy. * '''Scorpina (voiced by Wendee Lee): Goldar's partner in crime and love interest, and Zedd's double agent, sent in disguise by Goldar as a friendly human to help him search for the space sarcophagus that their leader is trapped in. Acts like a spoiled girl at times. Develops a rivalry with the Pink Ranger. She is killed after a fierce battle with said power ranger. * Baboo: Zedd's "ninja". He operates on nothing but subtlety, killing his enemies from the shadows. He is also in charge of gathering information. Upon his arrival on Earth, he infiltrated a satellite array base, and discovered that the space sarcophagus which Zedd is trapped in has been discovered on the moon and taken to Tokyo. He shows no loyalty to Zedd, but only serves him out of common fear. Develops a rivalry with Zack. He is killed in battle against Zack, who uses Baboo's own ninja tactics against him. * Putty Patrollers (voiced by Peter MacNicol) : Gray foot soldiers made out of clay. They can also mold their hands into various weapons. The "Z" on their chest is their main power source, but it also causes them to shatter if hit. However, the Z is protected by a near impenetrable glass shell, making them harder to defeat. Their power source allows them to regenerate any limbs they lose in battle. Appearance based on both Rita and Zedd's putties. * Serpentera: Zedd's personal zord, a giant dragon machine with enough power to destroy a planet. After a fierce battle, the Rangers succeed in destroying Serpentera, with Zedd still inside. Monsters Monsters that were either created by Lord Zedd on Earth or were already serving Lord Zedd before the arrival to Earth. Most of them do not speak, making them more intimidating. * Eye Guy: Eye monster whose multiple eyes allow him to see virtually anything on the planet. Once he is killed, the Power Rangers are able to move about without being monitored. * Snizard: Half-snake, half-lizard monster that can power its arrows by a touch of its golden "zapper apple" on its head. * Dramole: Mole monster who can cause terrain to crumble and cause earthquakes by digging deep enough into Earth's crust. * Grumble Bee: Bee monster who can shot stingers from his fingertips * Peckster: Woodpecker monster that could destroy a building in just one or two pecks * Lizzinator: Superstrong lizard monster whose body is made of supermetals from another galaxy. * Primator: Huge, ape-like beast with super-strong fur and skin. * Soccadillo: Armadillo monster who could roll into a ball and attack its opponents. Created by Zedd on Earth. * Rhinoblaster: Rhino monster who is quick on his feet and very clever * Saliguana: Fire-breathing salamander monster, combined form of an iguana with the mythical salamander (a creature capable of living in and breathing fire). Created by Zedd on Earth. * Robogoat: Cyborg goat monster who had high levels of electromagnetic and sonic distortion ability and drew his powers from mystical and mechanical sources. Created by Zedd on Earth. * Invenusable Flytrap: Massive plant monster that devours any living creature in her path. * Rockstar (voiced by Keith Szarabajika) : Monster composed of rock and molten lava. Can turn his hands into hammers an crush nearly anything. Extremely racist towards flesh-based life forms. * Hornitor: Wasp monster who serves as Scorpina's "pet". Based on the first movie incarnation. Trivia * Based on the 1st and 2nd seasons of MMPR with some elements of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. * The Dinozords and their combined forms will be CGI like Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. making them look more like their dinosaur/prehistoric mammal counterparts. Category:Saban films Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Power Rangers